Final Fantasy X
by RLS169
Summary: The journey around Spira is long and difficult. Many obstacles block their paths and fiends attack them. Yuna, a new summoner wants to defeat Sin, fiends stand in their way. They fight threw them. Yuna and her guardians and Aeons will help her to the end.
1. Zanarkand

Zanarkand

It was a cheery night, full of joy and anticipation, the big game. Blitzball, there he is the star player, Tidus.

The crowd was cheering his name; they wanted his autograph on their blitzball. Tidus seen an awkward man in the distance, a man with a red coat and a pair of shades, could not see his mouth, just the facial hair on his face, for some reason had his arm in a holder, did not seem to be broken.

Tidus looked on and the mysterious man disappeared.

Tidus walked down the widen road and seen a monitor on the building, it was his father Jecht. Tidus smirked at him, and continued the walk.

The announcer was talking about today's match. The announcer would never shut up, and kept talking. Tidus made it to the entrance, "Amazing look at all these people." Tidus said.

Tidus made it to the locker room, and set his mind calmly thinking. Suddenly, the doors opened.

The game is starting, the Blitzball course was a big sphere of water, around it two massive rings that kept it in place.

It was five people on a team, with a goalie. The crowd was yelling furiously, but meanwhile off in the distance.

It was the strange man with the red coat. He was standing on a beam off a building. In the air, the man seen Sin, (a massive creature that will destroy Zanarkand) Sin was getting closer, while the man watched.

Back towards the game, the blitzball was in the air. Tidus was going to do his signature shot, the sphere shot.

Sin shot five beams of energy, hitting all what was in the path. The beams went through the buildings, blowing them up and making them crumble. The shots missed Tidus, except one.

Tidus fell into the air and grabbing the broken edge of the pillar. Tidus had lost his grip and fell to the bottom.

He had seen the man again, Auron replied, "Long time no see." Tidus must've forgotten who Auron was. People were screaming and crying and running out of the mangled building.

The two walked on the bridge, and Auron showed Tidus the big ball of water in the air. Auron said, "We call it Sin." Something came off of Sin, it was Sinspawn Ammes.

A black creature, with a tail with blue little orbs, Auron and Tidus vaporized it and moved along the beaten bridge.

Behind them was many little creatures called Sinspawn. The two were surrounded by them, they seen a tanker hanging off the edge.

Tidus attacked it first, nothing happened. Auron leaped into the air and slammed his sword into the core; the damn thing fell into the building at the bottom. Boom, the building was falling on the sinscales, crushed all them.

The broken building could be not use to get across, Auron was faster, and Tidus ran for his life.

At the last moment he jumped, explosions behind him, the whole building was no more. Tidus holing the edge of the bridge, while Sin was above him sucking all debris, Auron was over Tidus, Auron said, "This is the beginning of your story."

Auron disappeared, while Tidus was screaming. Tidus, lying on a dark sandy bank, in the middle of know where. This was not Zanarkand, but some other wretched place.

Ruins and more ruins everywhere. Tidus swam his way to the stairs, and walked upon the brown rocks.

He heard it cracking, Tidus fell into the water.

Something massive was nearing towards him, had lights on his back and smashed through the many rocks.

It was using his mouth to suck anything in his way. Tidus thought, "Not your dinner!" Tidus seen a little hole in the wall and swam quickly to it.

He made it, and the big creature was upset that he did not get his dinner. "I made it out of the oven, now I am in the freezer. I thought I was going to die in this place." Tidus said.

He had to get a fire started, he was shivering.

Tidus seen some flint and grabbed a dry out bouquet of flowers. He made a campfire, only problem now was, he is hungry.

Tidus fell to asleep, and woke up then. He heard noises; the door came clean off and seen some Al Bhed. They seen Tidus and knocked him out. They are on their ship.


	2. Besaid

Besaid

Tidus was on the boat with the Al Bhed. The girl took off her helmet, and said, "My name is Rikku."

They gave him food; he chocked it down and almost past out from eating too fast. Suddenly, the boat giggled back and forth.

It was Sin, Tidus went into unconsciousness. He was in the bright blue water, sun shinning on him and birds in the distance.

Tidus woke up, almost drowning on the ocean water. Then a blitzball hit him in the head, "Blitzball!" Tidus yelled.

A man from the shore waved to Tidus.

Tidus approached the man, and the man said, "Hey there, the name is Wakka." Wakka talked about the island, and then Tidus asked, "What is Sin?" Wakka replied, "Sin is what man did wrong, like using machnia for fighting and killing.

Sin is our problem what goofballs did years ago. Surprised that you live, go by Sin the toxins will kill you." Tidus and Wakka walked upon the path, there is the village.

Tidus forgot how to do the sign.

Wakka showed Tidus how to do it. Tidus quickly understand how to accomplish it.

Tidus walked towards the temple, while Wakka was already in there.

Tidus seen people praying on the sides, he went past the guards and a priest would not let him in the Cloister of Trials.

So Tidus pushed the priest, and walked in the entrance.

Tidus said, "This is a bad idea, where to go?"

Tidus seen a blue sphere and picked it up.

He put the sphere in the holder, the door was unlocked.

Tidus went down the stairs and unlocked the next several doors.

Until he came upon the elevator, he pushed the button, and it started to descend.

Tidus seen Wakka and two other people beside Wakka, the people and Wakka said "What are you doing here?"

Suddenly, the doors opened, a young girl came out of the bright light.

She was sweating and almost fell, she said, "I did it, I am a summoner." The girl fell down, almost hitting the stairs.

The big blue creature caught her, while Tidus made an attempt too catch her. Yuna had acquired the summon Valor.

All the people walked outside and the people were cheering. Wakka said, "That is Yuna, the girl that is the summoner.

Lulu is the lady with the many belts that connected. Kimahri Ronso is the one that caught Yuna." Tidus had a moment with Yuna, they talked and laugh together.

Tidus was tired and went to bed. It was the morning and Wakka was holding a blue sword. Here, take it. It was Brotherhood, a blue sword like the ocean.

Tidus was happy about the sword, and will put it towards good use later on. The party was now: Tidus, Wakka, Yuna, Lulu, and Kimarhi Ronso.

They walked towards the boat, it was going to Killika.

All the people from Besaid were saying good-bye and throwing flower petals in the hair. A young girl cried and said, "Bring the Calm, Lady Yuna."


	3. Kilika

Killika

The boat was leaving Besaid, and off to Killika. The boat was in the ocean and the sun was bright and shinning upon the boat.

When there were many waves in the water. People on the boat saw something big in the water.

Lifted something out of the water and hit the water fast, water splashed all over the people. It was Sin.

Two people got on the spear guns and shot both of them at Sin. Both of them were in the fin of Sin.

The boat was moving very fast, the party fought off sinscales that came off Sin. Finally they vanquished the fin of Sin.

But Sin was not done, it was moving towards the island of Killika. A little boy was playing with a blitzball.

Woman and children were sitting outside, enjoying the air. Suddenly, Sin killed them all. Destroyed all houses and walkways, killed all people who lived on the water.

Debris, chucks of wood, were spinning around Sin. Sin was massive and big, many things shifting around him. Sin disappeared then.

All debris hit the water, and people were dead. People went to Yuna and said, "Are you going to send them?" (Perform a dance wit ha staff and they go to the Farplane.) Yuna said, "Yes I will."

Yuna danced on the water, and spirits were circling her.

The red fire, turned blue then. The people thanked Yuna what she did.

They slept at the inn. It was morning, and the birds were gulling.

All of went to the next temple, right before it was another Sinspawn. It was plant like, had tentacles around us.

We killed the tentacles first, and then we killed the Sinspawn. We were successful, and moved to the temple.

Yuna went and learned the next summon, it was Infrit.

People came up to Wakka and said, "You actually going to participate in Blitzball this year?" Wakka replied, "Yes we are, and we will win." Wakka explained to Tidus who those guys were, they are the Luca Goers.

They never lost a match yet. Tidus said, "So our next goal is?" We will go to Luca and compete in the blitzball tournament.


	4. Luca

Luca

The boat had arrived at the docking station. The announcer talked about each team and said something about them.

For the Besaid Aurochs, he said, "Will that team ever get pass the first round?" Tidus wanted to win really badly.

The Aurochs looked like they were depressed and just wanted to go home. Wakka cheered them up, because all these years we lost to the Luca Goers.

Wakka was happy, this time we match against Al Bhed Psyches.

Wakka was tense and nervous, Lulu confront Wakka. It was show time. The first match began, Tidus watched them play.

The 1st half was all over and it was tie 2-2. The people took a break, and the 2nd half began.

Wakka had the blitzball, but one of the Al Bhed tackled Wakka, hurting him. Wakka was escorted to the bench and gave up.

Wakka was hurt badly, Lulu came in the locker room, and all the Aurochs follow. Tidus must fill in for Wakka.

So he did, Lulu and Wakka watched the game from the TV in the locker room.

Kimarhi Ronso was in the locker room and Yuna was watching it outside. Tidus and the Aurochs came back to the field.

One minute left until the game was over, still 2-2. One Auroch did a long past to Tidus and he caught it.

Tidus seen the time and ten seconds left. Tidus kicked it in, and said GOAL! "I can't believe it the Aurochs made it past the first round, incredible!" Announcer yelled.

All the Aurochs were happy and joyful. But now they face the Luca Goers in the final round.

Wakka still could not participate in the match. It was final match, and the Goers were trying to frighten the Tidus and the Aurochs.

The match began and Tidus received the blitzball. He dashed furiously to the goal. Did his sphere shot and scores. 1-0 it was, and the Goers were upset and angry.

1st match was over and it was half-time. Tidus thought, this is not my game but Wakka's. So he left the game, and Wakka retuned.

Wakka was all better and ready to participate. The 2nd match began, and the Goers got the ball. In thirty seconds, they scored. 1-1 was the score.

One Auroch got the blitzball, and simultaneously Wakka was ready to kick the ball in the goal.

The Auroch threw the blitzball as fast he could; the blitzball was thrusting towards Wakka. He had this shot; Wakka kicked the blitzball in the goal.

That was it, 2-1. "I can't believe it; the Besaid Aurochs beat the Luca Goers!" Yelled the announcer.

Though after the match, Wakka was floating in the sphere exhausted from the kick and the game.

Tidus approached him and then creatures came in the sphere. Fish looking like creatures they were, Wakka and Tidus disposed them quickly.

While they were fighting them, Auron was in the audience fighting a lesser drake. Took his sword from his back and threw it over his head, while spreading his feet.

Holding his sword with two hands, he killed the lesser drank in two hits.

Kimarhi Ronso, Lulu, and Yuna were together, suddenly Seymour summoned Anima. (Anima, tall creature, hands tied with chains to his side. Only one was blind, while the other he killed with.)

Anima killed and vanquished all enemies from the sphere.

Some wolves were going to kill innocent people, but Anima found them and killed them. The group thanked Seymour.

Wakka and the Aurochs were happy; they received a trophy for winning the tournament. But Wakka said, "I love you guys, but I have to be a full time guardian."

The aurochs understood and let Wakka be a full time guardian. Tidus and Auron were talking, Jecht is Sin.

Tidus dazzled, "No way man, why you say that?"

Auron answered, "You know you will have to kill him eventually."

Tidus was mad at Auron because he just wanted to return home.

They both approached Yuna and said, "We want to be your guardians, do you accept?" Yuna replied, "Yes, of course." They had to cross the Mi'ihen Highroad and Mushroom Rock Road.


	5. Mi’ihen and Mushroom Rock Road

Mi'ihen and Mushroom Rock Road

The journey across Mi'ihen Highroad and Mushroom Rock Road was treacherous and many fiends on the roads. Auron said, "We take stops if we are tired."

It began; they started to walk across the Mi'ihen Highroad. Then some strange people came across us.

They were riding chocobo's, and they introduced themselves.

Lucil, Elma, and Clasko, they had urgent duty to attend to, but before they left Lucil said, "Be at your guard a fiend known as the chocobo eater is around, and kills innocent chocobo's."

They left, and the group came up to an inn. They rest, while Yuna was up, she was looking at the setting sun. She was talking in a sphere for purposes that know one knew.

Tidus said, "Looked at that sun, it was a big ball of fire in the sky." Tidus approached Yuna, and Yuna then hid the sphere.

Tidus did not notice it. They talked how to kill Sin. Yuna replied, "The final aeon, that's how you kill Sin."

Tidus left and went to bed. It was morning and the chocobo rancher outside cried for help. "L-look at that, it's the chocobo eater."

The group fought the fiend and disposed of the monstrous creature. All the chocobo's were safe and they could frolic around in the grass. Rin introduced himself. (A merchant trying to beat O'aka XXIII)

The chocobo girl, allowed free rides through the Mi'ihen road, they walked on the trail almost to Mushroom Road.

But they could not get through; the guards would not let them. Seymour appeared right by them and said, "You need help Lady Yuna? I can get you through." Yuna replied, "Yes, we need to get through, and thank you very much." Tidus told himself, "I never liked Seymour, how he looked, it just bothered me."

They got through the gate and now were entering Mushroom Rock Road. The Chocobo nights were right at the next entrance were we had to get through and Lucil said, "Be on your guard, many fiends upon this road."

They respected what Lucil said, and continued the journey.

The group came upon many wolves, killed them and then a tonberry, the little creature was hard. Auron and Tidus vanquished him.

They rode the elevator all the way to the top and they were given instructions what was going to happen.

The group saw a lot of machnia guns. They were pointing off to the water for some reason, at the other end there was a massive twin bladed gun, held with small tower of cement down the center.

Seymour and Master Kinoc were talking in a camp. Right outside of the came stood Luzzu and Gatta, (They were Crusaders) they were watching the tent. Kinoc, walked outside the tent done talking.

He seen Auron and was astonished when Kinoc looked at him.

The two talked briefly, and Luzzu said, "Operation Mi'ihen is what it is called. We capture Sinspawn and Sin will come. We have many Chocobo Knights to fight Sin."

Gatta questioned, "What about me sir? I want to fight to sir!" Luzzu told, "Gatta you stay back on the sidelines, and just watch."

Gatta upset and disappointed, he retreated and secretly cried in a dark corner.

Kinoc and Seymour left, and Gatta was sobbing and Luzzu prepared for battle, Clasko, Lucil, and Elma were getting ready to.

Shelinda was a healer for the wounded, if any.

The man had the cage shut with the Sinspawn in it. O'aka XXIII (A desperate salesman that sell weapons and items.) was at the site if you needed anything important, his prices were good and fair.

All people were ready, and the man gave the signal to electrify the cage. The Sinspawn jumped out of the cage and it attacked the party.

The group was: Yuna, Tidus, and Lulu. Yuna was healer and held a staff and was a summoner, Lulu was terrific at black magic and used stuff animals to help her cast, and

Tidus were agile and quick with his sword attacks.

Wakka used a blitzball for his attacks, and attack flying enemies, Auron held a massive sword that was a bit slow but held devastating attacks that crippled your defense, and lastly Kimahri Ronso use a polearm for his weapon, he did attacks that were balance.

The three in the beginning stood up against Sinspawn Gui. Gui was a hard boss, did attacks that almost killed everyone.

At least we had Yuna, she did some nice heals which saved us.

Gui was killed we thought, right behind off the cliff and in the ocean was Sin. He was massive and huge, he rose from the water.

All the guns attack except the big one. All the cannons attacked at once, and looked like it was killing Sin, but actually dropping little sinscales from Sin.

This is where the Chocobo Knights come in, rode their chocobo's and drew their swords and started to slaughter the little sinscales.

The big cannon finally attacked Sin, and doing hardly any damage, the two men in the building smashed the button to do maximum damage to Sin.

The color was blue, purple, and a light red. There was some kind of shield on Sin, and gun was close hitting Sin's many eyes.

Boom, the gun exploded at the center knocking it down and killing people within the range.

Sin made a desperate attack, and unlashed his shield among the many Chocobo Knights. The beach and people were disintegrated, there was nothing left.

After the horrific aftermath, Sinspawn Gui was attacking Seymour. It was Yuna and Auron that joined Seymour.

Quickly killed Gui and catch their breath. Tidus was lying on the beach with many people dead by him.

He walked across the beach and seen Luzzu dead, it was sad and Tidus almost cried.

Tidus seen Yuna sending the dead souls, so they would not become fiends, Shelinda was mending the people that were injured. Seymour said, "Good-bye" to the group and left.

Lucil, Clasko, and Elma were alive, and only their chocobo's were alive, all others perished in battle.

Sad lost for the Chocobo Knights, and they heard news that Luzzu died, when Gatta heard the news he stood there for a minute or two, then had a battle cry that could been heard from the temple of Djose.

Gatta grabbed his belongings and went to the boat and left, the boat was going back to Besaid Island. The next step said Yuna is, "We go to the temple of Djose and then the Moonflow.


	6. Temple of Djose

Temple of Djose

Djose, a quiet place and a bit of fiends here but that's no problem.

They were in front of the temple, it was surrounded by rocks, then suddenly when they walked closer the rocks began to spin in the air and they were floating.

They walked in and seen another summoner. Strange man said, "I am Isaaru and my guardians Pacce, and Maroda." Isaaru said, "Nice to meet you lady Yuna, and your guardians.

Yuna told, "Thank you very much." They left and Yuna and her guardians entered the cloister of trials.

They made there ways through it, finally at the end. Yuna went in the room, and learned the 3rd summon, Ixion. They left and headed toward the Moonflow


	7. Moonflow

Moonflow

They seen shoopuffs, (a big elephant) they helped you crossed the water.

They rode the shoopuff and they talked among each other. Some Al Bhed grabbed Yuna, and went into the water.

Wakka and Tidus went after her, and Wakka said "We will save you Yuna." She was trapped in a bubble above the machnia's head.

They dispatched the enemy and rescued Yuna. Made it across the water and Tidus seen a girl along the bank.

She looked like she was sleeping, Tidus went over to her and realized her, it was Rikku. Tidus introduced Rikku to the party and they accepted her along for the journey.

They are heading towards Guadosalem.


	8. Guadosalem

Guadosalem 

The party made it to Guadosalem, home of the Guado.

What lie's here, merchant's Seymour's house and the Farplane. Tremell introduced him-self to us. He showed us to Seymour's room.

Seymour showed Zanarkand as before it was annihilated by Sin. They seen people and buildings, heard people talking too.

Then a girl walked by and Seymour said, "Lady Yunalesca, that is the lady with long white hair and white underwear.

They will visit both of them, but first they check at the inn and rest. They went into Seymour's house.

Seymour wanted to talk to Yuna. They went into the room and talked.

Yuna ran out of the room and seemed shocked, she said, "He asked me to marry him."

Tidus said, "What-what, you can't marry him. You have to complete the Pilgrimage."

Yuna replied, "Maybe it will bring peace to Spira."

It was all over seeing the past. They made way too the Farplane. It was the next day of the pilgrimage and they wanted to go too the Farplane.

Tidus never been there before and Rikku was scared of it, so she waited outside. Auron did not go in, because, well he would not say.

Wakka, Yuna, Lulu, Yuna, Kimarhi Ronso, and Tidus went in the Farplane.

Wakka seen his brother, Chappu, and Yuna seen her parents.

Tidus wanted to see his father, Jecht, but only problem he is not dead, he is Sin.

Tidus instead seen his mother, Tidus said, "How-how come she is here? She never was send." Yuna told, "Maybe she just accepted death." The group was done and outside of the Farplane.

Suddenly, Seymour father tried to walk through. Auron yelled, "Yuna, send him now!" Yuna send him, they talked how this could happen.

"He must have been murdered" said Lulu. They tried to find Seymour, but the people said he is not here. He went to the temple of Macalania.


	9. The Thunder Plains

The Thunder Plains 

First they had to cross the dreadful Thunder Plains, trying now to be stuck down the lighting.

They were in the Thunder Plains now, they seen towers ware the lighting was hitting them. Auron said, "Stay close to them and won't get hit."

They stayed close to the towers and made it to the inn. Yuna went to the back of the inn quickly.

Tidus silently walked over to t he room, and heard someone talking in the room.

The door opened and Yuna was shocked, Tidus stuttered for a minute. Tidus said, "What you got their?" Yuna replied, "Nothing." Tidus knew there was something there, but walked away.

The group continued the journey and made it across the Thunder Plains.

Next was to go to Macalania Temple and find Seymour.


	10. Macalania Temple

Macalania Temple

Macalania Temple, an ice covered place.

Many fiends lure in along the road, and hardly any people live here. They were all by the temple or at the inn.

The group traveled through the crystals, cutting ones that were in the way.

They finally came to the inn and re-stock on supplies. Outside of the inn, Al Bhed captured Yuna.

They took her on the sled. The al Bhed brought one of their machnia. While Rikku was talking in Al Bhed, they defeated the machnia

Wakka said, "Are you Al Bhed, why were you talking to him?" Rikku replied, "That was my brother, and yes I am an Al Bhed.

Wakka was enraged and rode the sled off the temple. Rikku was disappointed, and was upset. They got on sleds and rode off to the temple.

Wakka was still upset when they met up again.

They were running through the temple, they went into one of the rooms. Tidus found a sphere.

It was Seymour's father, the father said, "My son, he is corrupted wit power. He will unleash it among Spira. You must stop him at all means."

Tidus said, "That's it Seymour, we must kill him." Auron replied, "Who cares he is a maester (High official of the temple) we must kill him." Yuna cried, "I don't know if I could kill him."

They went into the room and seen Seymour, and Tidus yelled, "You did a horrible thing, you must be punished!"

Seymour foolishly laughed, "That man, he had to be gone. You-you will never kill me"

Wakka, Yuna and Tidus prepared to fight Seymour. Seymour had two Guado guardians that protected him. They cast protect and shell on him. Tidus and Wakka killed them quickly.

Yuna kept them healed. Wakka switch with Auron, Auron attacked Seymour and Tidus right after. Seymour was hurt and summoned Anima.

Yuna looked for an summon and a new one, Shiva. It was a new aeon; she did not know who it was. She was all blue and used ice attacks. She quickly disposed of Anima.

Seymour was upset that Anima was gone, so he cast two black magic spells at once. Shiva was gone and the party returned.

Auron used armor break on Seymour, while Yuna switched with Wakka. Wakka made Seymour blinded by darktouch.

That was it, finally Seymour was dead. Lied in the middle of the circle of the room, Wakka cried, "What did we do?"

Guado guardians and Tremell came into the room. Tremell yelled, "STOP THAT! Don't send him; you will be exiled from this place." They quickly left the room, and fled from the temple.

A monster name Wendigo, jumped out of the wall. Wendigo attacked us, and when he was finished, he pounded the ground. The floor was made of snow and ice, they all fell through.

With hatred against the Guado, and now they can't go temples for what they did. Yuna said, "Why did we do this?"

Tidus was the cheery one and trying to comfort everyone, but that really did not work.

Yuna just laid on the rock. Rikku just sitting on the ground, while Wakka, Auron, and Kimarhi Ronso were standing, Lulu was sitting by Rikku and talking.

A hym (A song) was playing under the temple.

They were under the Macalania Temple. Big one pillar that shot down.

But suddenly, Yuna woke up. It as Sin he was just above us. The group went into a sleep, and don't know where they would go.


	11. Bikanel Island

Bikanel Island

Bikanel Island, a vast desert with many ruins but few oases, Tidus was luckily by one. Tidus looked around, and desert is all he seen.

Tidus drank some water and began to march. He wondered where the rest of the people were. Suddenly a big bird known as the Zu, it attacked Tidus.

Tidus tried to fight it and bam. A blitzball hit Zu in the head. It was Wakka. They both killed Zu.

Wakka asks, "You know where everyone else is?" Tidus said, "Sorry no I don't." Wakka and Tidus seen a small hut over the sand dune and walked over to it

They seen a familiar face, it was Lulu. Lulu was happy to see them. The three kept walking and seen Kimarhi Ronso climbing up the sand dune but he kept falling

Finally they met up with Auron and Rikku. Tidus said, "Where is Yuna?" No one could answer that. Because know one knew.

They continued to walk, and kept walking. But finally then seen a big area in the distance. Did not know if it was a mirage or real, but it was real.

There were people screaming and fire all over it. Rikku said, "That's the Al Bhed's Home, that's where they all live."


	12. Home

Home

The group still has not found Yuna, but maybe she is in here. Al Bhed held their guns and killed the fiends in Home.

Rikku said to one of the dying Al Bhed "Who did this?" Al Bhed dying said, "The-the Guado, and Seymour..." The Al Bhed died after.

Wakka said, "Seymour, though that guy was dead. Yuna never send him."

Rikku said, "Why would the Guado attack Home?"

Well the group decided to protect Home for as long. Try to save some people and KILL fiends.

Alarms were going off all over Home. The group managed to kill some fiends and Guado guards.

Rikku seen a familiar face, it was Cid. A good friend of Rikku, Cid said, "Follow me, we are going to blow up Home and all these fiends."

Rikku said, "How are you going to blow up Home and why blow it up"

Rikku was upset, but she had to manage. They raced to the airship.

Fiends were chasing them, and Wakka, Auron and Tidus tried to shut the door, so the fiends would not kill innocent people.

The door was shut and they headed toward the airship. All the people headed for the back, while the group went for the cockpit.

The airship flew in the air and opened the way to leave. With sand entering the station, the airship flew very fast.

Cid gave the command to arm the airship. The airship had twenty-five missile launchers on each side. Simultaneously, all missiles fired.

Guided to Home, and destroying everything. The missiles finally hit Home and created a bid sandstorm. While Home was not destroyed, the airship went even faster.

If not the airship would blew up, they made it past the explosions and the sandstorm. They were in the sky and talking about where to find Yuna.


	13. Airship

Airship

Tidus went to the middle of the room and there was a bid sphere. Tidus asked, "What's this?" Cid replied, "This-you can find anyone with this. Called sphere oscillator."

Wakka said, "With this we can find Yuna. Let's use it." Cid used it and something showed up.

It was Bevelle, (Where Yuna was born) a place that was holy. It showed many guards and Yuna and Seymour getting married.

Everyone looked at it, and they were shocked. Tidus was the easiest to get angry. Tidus hated Seymour. Tidus said, "So our next stop is Bevelle and to stop that wedding."

Cid drove the ship and went to Bevelle. Everyone went back to the ship, where the elevator was, it was too used to get atop of the ship.

Among looking out the window, Auron said, "Look at that. That is a rare site." Lulu said, "The guardian of Bevelle, Evrae."

Tidus said, "We just have to kill Evrae and we can enter Bevelle."

Cid, a merchant like O'aka XXIII, Cid's prices were even better. O'aka XXIII was always seeing if he could get better business.

The group was ready to fight Evrae. The part was: Auron, Tidus, and Rikku.

Rikku and Tidus called out for Cid's help. To move the ship closer or farther away, if far the airship would throw rockets toward Evrae.

Evrae was close to the ship. He used his claws that inflicted poison among you. Glad that Rikku and a wealthy supply of al Bhed potions. They cured 1000 health and cured poisons and darkness.

Rikku called, "Move the airship back." Cid replied, "Just one second."

Evrae was doing massive damage and used haste (speeds up movement, which will do faster attacks) which killed Auron.

Tidus used a phoenix down (resurrect the dead) on Auron and he was better. Auron was replaced by Wakka.

Wakka threw his blitzball while Evrae was out from the airship. Did hardly any damage, Rikku was replaced with Lulu. Lulu casted her powerful magic's on the beast.

Finally Evrae was dead. Cid was screaming over the microphone trying to encourage them. Tidus said, "Next stop Bevelle."


	14. Bevelle

Bevelle

The airship was close to Bevelle. You heard wedding bells off to the distance. People noticed an airship coming. All the machnia was shooting.

The airship anchored two large poles to Bevelle. Tidus, the first one down was jumping from one pole to another. Shots were firing in the air. Auron right behind Tidus was on the same pole. Kimarhi Ronso was last in line. Wakka, lulu, and Rikku were almost off the poles.

When they were off the poles, a machnia shot them down. The airship took off the sky. Tidus yelled, "Yuna!"

Tidus, a guy that was angry killed many guards of Bevelle. Auron doing his best to keep up, Auron killed guys to. Wakka as well, throwing is blitzball at people and knocking off.

Lulu was her using magic, Rikku creating smoke grenades, and Kimarhi Ronso using his polearm to kill guards.

Tidus was caught off guard and Kinoc held a gun to his head. Kinoc said, "That's enough, this wedding will continue."

Yuna was walking up the staircase in her white dress. Seymour was holding Yuna's hands. They both kissed, while Yuna was grasping her hands as making a fist.

Tidus seen what she was doing and an angry look, then Seymour said, "Kill them."

Yuna gasped and walked towards the edge. Seymour said, "If you jump, you will die. Yuna replied, "Run guys, I have wings."

Yuna jumped and Tidus was stunned. Rikku said, "Cover your eyes." Wakka said, what was that?" Rikku replied, "That was a Al Bhed flash bomb."

Tidus wanted to kill Seymour, but Auron said, "Yuna can take care of herself." Yuna was falling, and then suddenly she summoned Valor.

The party kept running through Bevelle. They were finally caught and were put in jail.

Auron and Tidus were in the same cell. They did not know where the others were.

Yuna was being testified by Kelk Ronso, for chares that they did. Yuna said, "Seymour is dead you must send him Mika." Mika replied, "Why would I send a man that is not dead. That is just so unjust."

Yuna questioned, "Mika?" Mika said, "Seymour is an honorable man, which you tried to kill." Yuna said, "Seymour killed his father it's on that sphere." Mika said, "This sphere."

Mika broke the sphere. Yuna was just upset and was send to Via Jail.

She was all by herself, but she had to find people. Lulu, Auron, and Kimarhi Ronso are down here.

She found them all, but a summoner stand in her way. It was Isaaru. Yuna said, "Get out of the way, we have to kill Seymour." Isaaru replied, "Lady Yuna, I can't let that happen.

Yuna asked, "Where are Maroda and Pacce?" Isaaru replied, "They are not here."

The two fought and used there summons. Yuna beat Isaaru. Auron said, "You can never be a summoner again." The group walked along.

The group met up in a big chapel and a long road where you enter Bevelle to Calm Lands. The group seen Seymour, and Kinoc right in front of Seymour, the group ran in front of the two.

Suddenly, Kinoc fell on his knees and was dead. Auron said, "Kinoc." Tidus yelled, "How could you kill him, he was your friend?" Seymour foolishly laughed, "Friend? He was no friend, just a puppet."

Seymour was transforming, he looked blue and something behind him. He is called Seymour Natus, when Kimarhi Ronso dashed and tried to stab Seymour with his spear.

The team is Kimarhi Ronso, Tidus, and Yuna. They each talked to Seymour Natus raising their skills in combat.

A tough and dreadful battle for the team, they finally defeated Seymour Natus and he disappeared. The party did not know where he went to and did not bother to know either.

They left Bevelle finally and made towards their next destination: The Calm Lands.


	15. The Calm Lands

The Calm Lands

The Calm Lands, vast grassland where chocobo's frolic and fiends roam. On the other side Mt. Gagazet where Ronso live.

Tidus walked over to the edge and just looked how big this place is. Lot's of walking they must do. They descended down on to the plains.

They fought fiends until they got to the inn. Rested up and continued their journey. They were nearly done with The Calm Lands, until two Guado unleashed a fiend called Defender X.

A big brown golem that has enormous defense that is hard to get threw. But, Defender X's weakness is magic. Party is: Lulu, Wakka, and Auron.

Wakka uses blind shot on the golem, and Auron uses mental break. (Weakens magic armor) Lulu casts doublecast,(Two magic spells at once) Firaga, and blizzarga.

The Defender X slowly falls, but suddenly uses a new move called "Haymaker" He uses both of his hands and hits the foe doing massive damage

He hits Lulu, killing her; Yuna comes in and resurrects Lulu. Lulu does doublecast three more times killing Defender X. The obstacle is dead now and they can move on.

But Tidus notices a path under the bridge. The team takes that path and finds something amazing. They see a cave and walk into it.

Seeing many unsent souls and fiends. They fight many fiends coming across a dead end. But there is a teleported point in many directions.

They hit "up" and take's them into a room where a dead man is. A soul of the man called "Yojimbo". Yojimbo offers his assistance for 500,000 Gil.

But they choose 1,000,000 Gil because Yojimbo kills stronger enemies and will do more damage. Yojimbo joins the other aeons.

They leave the cave and head toward Mt. Gagazet over the mountain lays Zanarkand, a ruin city that has been deserted for many years.


	16. Mt Gagazet

Mt. Gagazet

The team climbed up towards the gate and they were approached by someone. Kelk Ronso stood in front of them. Taking how they escaped from Bevelle prison.

Yuna asked, "Sir Kelk Ronso, how can you be deceived by Seymour and Mika?"

Kelk Ronso replied, "They are both honorable men and I respect them."

Suddenly, behind Kelk Ronso, Biran Ronso and Yenke Ronso appeared. Tidus wanted to fight them both what they did to Kimarhi.

Kimarhi said, "This is my fight, I will teach these two a lesson."

Kimarhi dashed into battle and the three started to fight. They are had the same moves and it was a long difficult fight. Kimarhi got rid of Biran Ronso; Yenke Ronso was upset and went berserk.

Yenke Ronso putting more weight on Kimarhi, he was struggling. Dying very slowly, he used an elixir. Kimarhi gained all health back and mana.

Kimarhi used jump and wiped out Yenke Ronso. The fight was over. But something was happening…

After the fight Biran and Yenke Ronso apologize to Kimarhi and rest of the group. They stood still and started singing.

All over Mt. Gagazet the Ronso were hearing the singing. They walked towards it and started to sing with them.

They were impressed with the singing. Kimarhi forgive them and were happy with each other.

The party waved towards all the Ronso and thanked them. They started they journey again. But…Biran and Yenke stopped in front of them again.

Tidus yelled, "Now what do you want!"

Yenke said, "We will make a statue of Kimarhi Ronso, with a big horn."

Yuna said, "That-that be lovely."

They continued to walk up the mountain. They seen Wantz,** (**O'aka XXIII younger brother) and looked at his stuff.

Wantz said, "O'aka XXIII is in jail at Bevelle. He got caught selling items to you guys. But eventually he will probably escape from that horrible place."

They stocked up on potions and bought new weapons for everyone.

They came to top of a mountain and Tidus looked over with Yuna approaching him. They had seen Zanarkand.

Tidus said, "L-look Zanarkand. Right there, I can not believe it."

Yuna said, "Yes, that's Zanarkand."

They continued to walk, while Tidus stilled stared at Zanarkand. But someone appeared on the opposite side…

Seymour standing down Tidus, Seymour looked and he seen the city. He was laughing hysterically.

Tidus called for Auron and the party dashed to Tidus. They seen Seymour and prepared for battle.

Seymour said, "Those Ronso, are really easy to kill. Especially, Kelk Ronso and Biran and Yenke Ronso, those pitiful Ronso never stood a chance against me! Now your grave shall be hear Ronso!"

Kimarhi yelled, "Seymour, you won't kill no more. We will end you finally!"

The battle began; the party is Tidus, Yuna, and Kimarhi. They each talked to Seymour to gain a buff for the battle.

Seymour had transformed into Seymour Flux. The party was willing to do anything to kill Seymour, but he was just too powerful.

Finally, Seymour killed Kimarhi. Yuna hastily revived him. Kimarhi went in berserk and did massive damage every attack.

He did enough damage to Seymour, but once again he fled. With him by Zanarkand, his pyreflies went into Zanarkand and go into Sin.

The party was upset for the lost of many Ronso, but eventually there will be more of them.

They continued to the next area of the mountain, into the caves. They activated buttons so the pillars would make a bridge to get atop of Mt. Gagazet.

They climbed up the pillars and a fiend was in there way. The Sanctuary Keeper guarded the exit to Mt. Gagazet and the entrance to Zanarkand.

A powerful fiend that was arduous to beat. The party began the fight. The sun was setting behind the beast. His long tail glowed even brighter then the setting sun.

The Sanctuary Keeper shot lasers into the air and hit the party. It had curse, poison, and blind. They each healed themselves, and started the onslaught.

Tidus used slice n dice, doing multiple hits. While Wakka used attack reels, throwing blitzballs crazily.

Finally, Auron used tornado, spun his sword over his head and made a whirlwind in front of him, sucking down his keg and spitting the alcohol over the tornado lighting it on fire.

The beast healed himself after the attacks. Yuna casted grand summon, she called Bahamut, he used solar flare the damage was sky rocketing, killing the Sanctuary Keeper.

That's it, killed the guardian in front of us. The group walked toward the ruin city of Zanarkand.


	17. Destroyed Zanarkand

Zanarkand

Walking down on the trail, Yuna was carrying a sphere. Tidus came behind her and he stole it. He already knew what was on it. He chucked it into the sky.

Yuna said, "Thank-you."

The sun had settled and Wakka built a fire. The group sat around it, they were all talking how to beat Sin.

Rikku asked, "How are you suppose to kill something tat big?"

Yuna replied, "The Final Aeon."

Tidus talked in his head, Sin is Jecht, I must kill him.

They rested up and continued the journey. Walking into a stadium, full of fiends and pyreflies, memories were awaked when they walked in.

Yuna's father, Braska, Jecht, and Auron were here. Seeing how they walk this far. They walked through a piece of building that was shaped like a circle. They climbed up the stairs and proceeded to the next room.

The group had met them in the next room, a long hallway that had debris everywhere. There were no lights except the holes in the ceiling letting the stars coming through.

They kept walking down the hallway into the next room, a massive chamber with an emblem of a sun on the floor.

A reminisce of the three happened again. The doors open upon them, and women came out of them. Long white hair, in black panties and a shirt that barely covered anything, it is Lady Yunalesca.

They knew her, a keeper for the final Aeon. Yunalesca explained what the final Aeon is.

Yunalesca explained "The summoner sacrifices his/her soul into the Aeons and combine to make one. Then whence that is done, the summoner and Aeons do a destructive attack on Sin himself."

Auron yelled, "That's suicide, you can't kill Sin like that!"

Yunalesca explained, "When the summoner and Aeons give up there life, Sin will die. Though again Sin will be reborn. Bringing happiness to Spira, until a new summoner takes the journey."

The memory faded, and doors opened and Yunalesca came out. The party knew what the final Aeon was. They saw the creature in broken glass.

Tidus questioned, "That's the final Aeon, and he looks like he's dead?"

Auron said, "Yuna, you don't have to do this. There is another way to kill Sin."

Yunalesca rudely interrupted, "No, this is the only way to kill Sin. Sacrifice yourself and your Aeons. Think about it and tell me your answer when ready."

The group discussed this controversial subject, would it be beneficial or a terrible cause?

Yuna explained, "If this would help the people of Spira, I would gladly give up my life for them."

Tidus said, "No way Yuna! You can't kill yourself there must be another way to kill Sin."

Rikku cried, "Yuna, let some other summoner kill Sin. You don't have to do this, you know."

Auron said "We will find another way to kill Sin."

Wakka said, "I can't believe, this is how you kill Sin, its so blasphemy."

Lulu and Kimarhi could not say anything. Yuna had to think about her answer. The group proceeded into the next room where Lady Yunalesca was waiting the answer.

Yunalesca waited, until Yuna talked.

Yuna asked, "Even if I do give my life will it get rid of Sin forever?"

Yunalesca answered, "No one can't kill Sin, and he is our problem. With my help you can prevent Sin for killing a few years with The Calm (A time where people are happy and Sin is one) and people can live free."

Lulu asked, "Even lord Braska gave his life with Jecht's life and that was unsuccessful."

Auron remembered that day, he himself tried to fight Yunalesca but she was too powerful, that's how his arm is broken.

Yuna said, "No…I will not sacrifice myself. I love my aeons and my guardians."

Yunalesca said, "Foolish, you have to give up yourself. No matter you disagree with me and I shall kill you myself."

Lulu said, "Fighting Lady Yunalesca, this won't be any fun."

Wakka said, "Even myself, I can't believe what I am doing. No matter her ways are barbaric."

The group assembled, Yuna, Auron and Wakka. Yunalesca used poison on her foes. Yuna quickly removed it. Wakka threw his blitzball causing blindness on her, while Auron used multiple armor breaks.

She was defeated, and another form emerged, Yunalesca grew tentacles under her. Her new move, she used tentacles and wrap us around. Almost killing anyone instantly, Yuna kept using healing spells.

She used another new move, mega death. Called upon Death himself to kill everyone instantly, Wakka and Yuna died because Auron had curse and that protected from mega death but curse did damage overtime.

Auron used phoenix down on Wakka and then another on Yuna. Her 2nd form was finally defeated and showed her true face. A face with snake hair and tentacles off to the side, this massive creature was ruthless to anyone.

The party switched, Tidus, Lulu, and Rikku came out. Tidus quickly used blitz ace. He jumped in the air and Wakka threw a blitzball to him and Tidus kicked it.

Rikku used mix to create a bomb from materials; Rikku was finished and threw the fire bomb on Yunalesca.

Yunalesca finally defeated, and the party was happy.

Yunalesca said, "You fools without me you can never kill Sin now."

She was sent by Yuna and then gone. The group walked outside of the stadium and Cid was waiting for them in the Airship.

They went aboard the Airship and figured a plan how to kill Sin.


	18. Sin

Sin

The group and Cid talked how to beat Sin. They thought how you annihilate something that big.

Wakka said, "Remember in Macalania Temple, Sin was listening to the hym. So if we acquire that hym and put it on the airship Sin would come to it."

Cid said, "That's a good idea, but that won't just do we need all people around Spira to hear it. They must sing along with it."

Cid will get the hym and group will travel all over Spira and tell people to sing along with the hym.

Cid turned on the hym and stuttered all over Spira. The people began singing, and Sin cried.

The group walked outside on the deck of the airship and seen Sin far away. He did a burst of energy in five different ways causing a massive explosion which tore through the woods.

The group fell and shocked the airship. Sin dashed to the airship and began to fight. The left fin is first to fight.

Auron, Yuna, and Tidus were in combat. They were far away from the fin, so Tidus told Cid to move closer.

Now they could do massive damage on the fin with many attacks it finally was destroyed.

The airship rips off the cover in the front and showing two massive blades. They shot a laser at the left fin ripping off the left fin.

Sin cried and the airship began to fight the right fin now. They did the same tactics and they quickly finished the right fin.

The airship attacked with the laser and ripping off the right fin, the fins are done now, just now t fight the core of Sin.

They were in the core and a Sinspawn Genais blocked them to Sin's core. Genais was hard and did many attacks at once to kill a foe.

Unleashed multiple poisons and used gravaja with Sin' help. They pummeled their weapons into the core and it was almost over.

They returned to the airship and talked. Just now Overdrive Sin, they restocked on supplies and seen a familiar face. It was Rin and O'aka XXIII with his brother Waltz. Trying to get last sells.

O'aka XXIII said, "I, O'aka XXIII escaped from that cell in Bevelle. I ran so fast not looking behind me. Those guards wanted me badly."

Tidus said, "That's quite an escape O'aka XXIII."

They went and approach the elevator and went to the deck and Sin was right there. His face with many eyes, we have to beat him or he will destroy all of mankind.

The team is Auron, Tidus, and Yuna.

Tidus yelled, "Let's go Jecht!"

Sin unlashed his first move, gravaja. This move did massive damage to all members. Tidus used blitzball ace and Auron used tornado. Those moves did almost ¼ of Sin's health.

Tidus and Auron were replaced by Rikku and Wakka. Rikku mixed two grenades, unleashing a powerful explosion. Wakka used attack reels and many blitzballs hit Sin.

Wakka and Rikku were replaced by Kimahri and Lulu. Kimahri used jump and Lulu used ultima three times. Both these attacks nearly killed Sin. Only Yuna now could kill Sin.

Yuna used grand summon and unleashed Anima. He was the most powerful out of them all and he did it. Anima killed Sin.

They did it, they defeated Sin. The airship landed in Sin, now they must do their final journey now.


	19. Inside Sin

Inside Sin

They have reached inside of Sin. Full of fiends and dead ends, the ground was all foggy and a path that is hard to see.

Auron said, "Keep you focus and just defeat fiends that need to be defeat, run from the rest."

They opened many chests along the way. They came up a stairway and they walked up it. Tidus was the first one up, and was stunned who he seen.

It was Seymour, just standing there.

Tidus asked, "How many times do we have to kill you?"

Seymour said, "You can't defeat me, I am all powerful. Since I am in Sin, you will all die."

Seymour used the power of Sin to transform in Seymour Omnis. Looking all blue and tall, he had four disks behind him, with colors of magic.

Yuna, Lulu, Tidus began the battle. Seymour Omnis quickly hit all disks and turned them to red. Giving fire damage to everyone, Lulu quickly changed two f those disks.

Yuna used grand summon quickly, she summoned Infrit. He did good damage to him, but it was not enough.

Tidus went in berserk, and tormented Seymour Omnis attacks.

It was finally over Seymour given up and Yuna summoned his to the Farplane. Seymour will not be a nuisance anymore.

They were almost done with the journey. They went into the next section, and they walked.

They stopped at a dead end and a tower had risen. They walk in the entrance and seen Jecht.

They approached Jecht and he had seen Tidus.

Jecht said, "I am sorry son."

Tidus said, "I forgive you."

But suddenly Jecht transformed into Braska's final Aeon. With two Yu Yevon on the side of him, Tidus, Auron, and Yuna began their last battle.

Jecht attacked hard and ferociously at the party. Tidus and Auron had died, with Yuna barely living.

Yuna used mega phoenix down on them, bringing back to life. Yuna then casted auto-life (when die, automatically restores you) on Tidus. Tidus attacked Jecht, and then Auron attacked Jecht.

He looks like Jecht was over, but he was not. The two Yu Yevon sacrificed and Jecht pulled a sword out of his chest.

Jecht attacked Yuna, and she died in one hit. Tidus used a phoenix down on Yuna and she was up.

They did the same tactics and they finally conquered Jecht. Jecht was destroyed and there was nothing left of him.

When Jecht was defeated Auron and Tidus started to disappear. Yuna ran to Tidus and hugged him. Yuna kissed him, and Tidus said his final words.

Tidus cried, "I love you, Yuna."

Yuna replied, "I love you too, Tidus."

Auron and Tidus both vanished and the group returned to the airship. The group figured out that they were dead and they retuned to the Farplane.

Though Tidus will watch over Yuna, and give her guidance if she is ever in dire trouble.

The people around Spira all were excited and joyful, Sin was defeated and they can finally live peaceful.

The End

.


End file.
